Conventionally, web-based ad space, such as web pages or advertisement content included in a webpage are comprised of images or other visual components of a fixed spatial scale, generally based upon settings associated with an output display screen resolution and/or the amount of screen real estate allocated to a viewing application, e.g. the size of a browser that is displayed on the screen to the user.
In addition to finite screen real estate associated with hardware displays, advertisers are further limited by the circumstance that ads are often only secondary content for most any website or page. Accordingly, ad space is generally relegated to small blocks of screen real estate, typically located at the top or along side panels of a web page. While many advertisers have created clever ways to attract a user's attention even with limited amounts of screen real estate, there exists a rational limit to how much information can be supplied by a finite display space under conventional advertising means, whereas actual transactions—the primary goal of the advertiser—usually necessitate a much greater amount of information be provided to the user.
Accordingly, most forms of web-based advertising rely almost exclusively on a click-through advertising model or mechanism in which a fixed spatial scale image is employed to encourage a potential customer to click the ad, whereby the potential customer can then be routed via hyperlink to more extensive amounts of information pertaining to the ad. Furthermore, ads are typically pre-identified and placed in pre-determined locations on websites, web pages, web space, and the like.